happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Continuity Errors
A continuity error is defined as any time in a piece of fiction where an event in the plot (whether small or large) contradicts information previously received. It has been stated that Happy Tree Friends relies largely on an absence of plot continuity to function. This allows them to kill any of the characters and still have them available to use in later episodes. However, in addition to characters coming back from the dead and/or miraculously losing major injuries, there are many other cases of continuity errors from episode to episode and even some within the same. Cuddles *In the HTF Break Seize the Day, Cuddles is clearly shown to suffer from photosensitive epilepsy. However, in In a Jam, he is completely unaffected by the flashing lights, even though they give Handy a seizure. **It is possible that Cuddles did not suffer a seizure because he was not focused on the lights, or due to the fact that he only had one eye, as obscuring one eye can lower the risk of seizures.) He was also seen amidst strobe lights in Keepin' it Reel and did not have a seizure (though these might not have been the correct frequency for seizures). *In Snow Place to Go, Cuddles is seen freezing in the arctic, yet in Just Be Claus, he has no problem with walking around at night while it's snowing without wearing any winter attire, though it is possible that it was colder in the artic. Seizurecontinues.png|Cuddles having a seizure. Hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles not having a seizure. Keepin it Reel Goof.png|Cuddles still not having a seizure. Giggles *Giggles has dated several different male characters throughout the series. Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG|Giggles loves Cuddles... LBE2 Russell and Giggles.png|...and Russell... LBE1 Giggles and The Mole.png|...and The Mole... LBE1 They Are Happy Together.png|...and others... LBE4 The Date.png|...even Flippy! Toothy *Toothy is presumably allergic to bees, as he gets stung by one in the eye in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, which results in it getting swollen. However, in Aw, Shucks! he encounters with a swarm of bees which sting him numerous times, but Toothy's body does not even swell up a little, which contradicts his "allergy". **There are two possible explanations to this last fact: The theory about Toothy's allergy is just a rumor from the show's audience or the bugs that stung him in Aw, Shucks! are just wasps instead of bees. TCTofL38.png|Not sure if this counts as an "allergic reaction" or if it's just swelling. File:HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_14.png|Toothy gets stung by several bees in Aw, Shucks!. Lumpy *The size of Lumpy's brain and his antlers locations changes many times throughout the entire series. Lumpy's brain is supposed to be small enough to fit inside his small head, but there are some instances of Lumpy having a large brain, like in In a Jam and All Flocked Up. *In almost every episode, Lumpy's teeth are shown either on his nose or in his mouth. In You're Kraken Me Up, however, his teeth are inside his nose, despite how every time the inside of the nose is seen there are no teeth. *In Snow What? That's What!, Lumpy is shown relaxing shirtless in a hammock without being affected in any way, but in Just Desert, he is dressed in very heavy winter clothing to go hiking in the mountains. Furthermore, in Snow Place to Go, he is shivering in the cold along with everyone else. **Though this is likely because moose do not live as far north as the Arctic, which is why Lumpy chose to wear winter clothing in the former and why he was shivering in the latter. *In All Flocked Up, Lumpy is unable to climb a tree, so he has to come up with other ways, but in Doggone It, he climbs one effortlessly to escape Whistle. **This could be due to the fact the tree in All Flocked Up was much larger in circumference. *In Concrete Solution, Lumpy has blue eyes, but in Wishy Washy, his eyes are green. *Lumpy has hoofed feet in Every Litter Bit Hurts, but toed feet in Wipe Out!. *In Wingin' It, Lumpy falls out of an airplane and, upon landing, has his leg bones push out his shoulders, but survives for the time being. However, in All Flocked Up, he falls out of a tree and splatters upon landing. *Lumpy's wealth throughout the series varies. In most episodes, he is shown to live in a trashy trailer and most likely unemployed in the majority of those episodes, but in several episodes such as Aw Shucks! and Peas in a Pod, he seems to have a very successful life and even owning a large house and having high paying jobs. Large brain.png|An example of Lumpy's large brain. STV1E13.1 Empty head.png|An example of Lumpy's tiny brain. Filmsliced.png|Proof that Lumpy has no teeth in his snout. S4E1_KMUP31.png|Now they are. Chillin.png|Lumpy loving the cold. Snow-Place-to-Go-300x300.jpg|Lumpy miserable in it. Lumpy and the tree.png|Moose don't climb trees, silly. Chewedtree.png|Hello? I just said they don't climb trees. Blue eye.png|Lumpy's blue eye. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|Lumpy with green eyes. lumpyhoof.png|Lumpy with hooves. Wipeout----toes.JPG|Now Lumpy has toes. 51584 1655095979944 1655082299602 8314 2258 n.jpg|Lumpy after falling out of a plane. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png|Lumpy after falling out of a tree. Also, an example of Lumpy's large brain. Petunia *Petunia's tail appears larger in her early appearances and is slightly smaller by the time of the TV series. Similar to Sniffles' snout, this was done as a design choice. Screen Shot 2013-01-16 at 10.15.13 PM.png|Petunia's tail then... 537093 160906220736986 1874090794 n.jpg|Petunia's tail now. Handy *Handy's arms are cut off at the elbow in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, but they are cut off at the wrist in House Warming, Concrete Solution, From Hero to Eternity, and Double Whammy Part I. *Handy's hardhat can also come to debate. It is shown to be able to withstand objects such as glass (Ipso Fatso) and even car tires (Pet Peeve), yet offers no protection against objects like a lawnmower (A Sight for Sore Eyes), helicopter blades (Who's to Flame?), or fan blades (A Handy Nanny). *Handy has his ears visible in Blind Date when his hat went up for a brief second. However, the same happened in Pet Peeve, but it seems he hasn't ears at all which is very odd since he is a beaver (like Toothy, who does indeed have visible ears). S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Handy's hands are cut off at the wrist. Half Handy.PNG|Here his arms are cut off at the elbow. S4E4 Tirehat.png|Handy's hardhat can withstand this... Sight 81.jpg|...but not this.. STV1E4.3 Handyheadslice.png|...or this. Date 11.jpg|Handy with ears. S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|Handy without ears. Nutty *In Concrete Solution, Nutty has a bowl of fruit on top of his fridge, but in Chew Said a Mouthful, he is shown to hate apple juice. **However, the bowl of fruit could be for decoration. Then again, he could simply just hate apples or certain kinds of fruit. *In Concrete Solution, Nutty falls on his face into the concrete bridge and he was okay, but in Swelter Skelter when Nutty trips onto the grass, his head cracks open. *In A Change of Heart, Nutty is seen waiting in line in a butcher shop, despite how he strictly only eats sugar. ** Also debatable, as Nutty might have either wanted to try something outside of sugar, like meat, or the writers just needed another character to fill in some space. Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty having a bowl of fruit in his kitchen. Applejuicebad.png|But here Nutty hates apple juice. Atthebutchers.png|Nutty standing in line at a place that doesn't sell sweets. Htf nutty error.png|Nutty after falling on face into a concrete bridge. Htf nutty error2.png|Nutty after tripping onto the grass. RLY Mondo??? Sniffles *A glaring example would be how the length of his snout changes throughout the series, starting out very long and later becoming a lot shorter. **However, this was done as a design change to make him cuter. *The length of Sniffles' tongue also varies. In Crazy Ant-ics and Tongue in Cheek, it is shown to be very long, but in Tongue Twister Trouble, he runs out of tongue while sliding much sooner. *Sniffles seems to have a second mouth (like a moray eel) near his skull. However, in some other episodes, he reverts to only have one (that being his snout.) Snouts.png|I guess Sniffles got plastic surgery over the years. S1E4 Longtongue.png|My, Sniffles, what a long tongue you have. I know it's longer.png|What is that? Fingernails.png|Sniffles has nails as seen in Tongue in Cheeks Snifflesbowlingball.png|Moray Eel confirmed Halfsniffles.png|His second jaw appears again. Snifflesbones.png|Now I'm kind of confused. Cub *In Water Way to Go, Cub is shown to be capable of holding his breath for at least thirty seconds, but in And the Kitchen Sink he drowns seconds after the water in the tub rises over his head. Motorface.png|Most people would've given their breath up at this point. That%27s_too_much_water....PNG|Could his lack of a torso be the cause of him drowning so fast? Flaky *In From A to Zoo, Flaky is clearly shown to be afraid of chicks, but in Take a Hike, she saves an eaglet without any sign of fear. **It is possible, however, that she is only afraid of certain kinds of birds. *Similarly, in both Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Mime to Five, Flaky is very clearly shown to suffer from acrophobia (fear of heights). However, once again in Take a Hike, she is not afraid to climb the tree to return the eaglet to its nest, and in Ski Patrol, she seems comfortable and happy on a ski-lift. **However, in Mime to Five, it could have been performance anxiety. *In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Flaky is afraid of skiing even extremely small "hills", but in Ski Patrol, she seems perfectly happy going skiing. *Flaky's conception on Flippy varies throughout the series. Flaky is also shown to be relatively calm about Flippy as she is seen giving him a cake knife, most likely aware that he has a tendency to flip out in Party Animal. However, in Without a Hitch, she immediately freaks out about Flippy pulling out a knife to save her. 88582524852.png|Flaky afraid of a chick. TAH1.png|Flaky not afraid of an eaglet. SkiYa25.png|Flaky's afraid of heights. TAH4.png|Flaky's as comfortable as Flaky gets with heights. Invisiblehorn.png|Flaky driving. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky learning how to drive two months later. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya.png|Something tells me Flaky isn't a fan of skiing... Ski patrol.PNG|Now she is. Part 10.png|Flaky is calm about giving Flippy a knife… S3E10 Knife.png|Flaky freaks out when Flippy has a razor. The Mole *In Stealing the Spotlight, it is implied that The Mole cannot feel pain, as he does not notice that his thumb is on fire. However, in Double Whammy Part II, he notices when he cuts his foot on a piece of glass. (It is possible that he can only feel pain in certain parts of his body.) *His hearing in episodes can vary from good, to average, to almost completely deaf. *All characters creates as a miscellaneous/objects. S2E23 Thumbs up.png|Mole cannot feel his thumb on fire. STV1E13.3 Mole stepped on a glass shard.png|Yet here he noticed he cut his foot. S3E23_17.png|Mole clearly hears the "music". Ever 6.png|Yet he misses Giggles' screams. Russell *In Sea What I Found, he needs to wear scuba gear, but in Off the Hook and Sea of Love, he is shown without it. **It is possibly a matter of diving depth and/or the time he spends underwater. *''Sea What I Found'' shows him to be able to take off his peg legs much like shoes, but in You're Kraken Me Up and Idol Curiosity, they do not come off when pulled on. Scubarussell.png|Russell needs to wear scuba gear. Tastyclam.png|Russell without scuba gear. LBE2 Russell and The Fish.png|Russell still without scuba gear. Fcffgt.png|Here, Russell's peg legs are being pulled but are not falling off. SWIFE.png|But now he is able to take off his peglegs. Cro-Marmot *In Wipe Out! and Swelter Skelter, Cro-Marmot is shown to have very powerful freezing abilities. However, in From Hero to Eternity, he is seen floating in the flood without having any effect on the water and later on, in By The Seat Of Your Pants, he enters a swimming competition. **However, the water may have been moving too fast in the first example, and he is never seen entering the water in the second. Wipe 63.jpg|Cro-Marmot and his ice block have this kind of effect on water. S3E11 Cro-Marmot, And Lemonade.png|And this effect outside of it. STV1E1.2 From Hero to Eternity.png|Cro-Marmot and his ice block have no effect on water. Flippy/Fliqpy *When flipped out, his eyes vary from yellow, green, blue in Remains to be Seen, any variation of the first two, and even staying normal Pac-man black in his debut. **Though the blue eye variation is most likely a goof. *In Double Whammy Part I, it is revealed that if you dump water on Fliqpy, he will flip back to Good Flippy. However, in By The Seat Of Your Pants, Fliqpy goes into the pool to chase after Lumpy without flipping back. **This could be due to the fact that in Double Whammy Part I, him being splashed with water was a surprise to him, while in By The Seat Of Your Pants, he was fully expecting the water. *Despite being cured at the end of Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he still flips out in the future episodes of the show. *When he see the gore before flipped out, he will flipped out after seeing. ThisKnife 6.jpg|Fliqpy with green eyes. FlippyY.jpg|Fliqpy with yellow eyes. Flippy on halloween.jpg|Fliqpy with blue eyes. HaS 22.PNG|Fliqpy with pac-man eyes(and buck teeth). STV1E13.2 Not today.png|Fliqpy becomes Flippy because water was dumped on his head. S3E24 Fliqpy Swimming.png|But he swims? Splendid *Splendid's vulnerability often comes into question. Despite being able to survive the moon hitting the planet in Mirror Mirror, he is confirmed to have died in an explosion in Class Act. Class Act Explosion.jpg|Splendid dies from a school explosion... Moon in Earth.jpg|...but can survive the apocalypse. Mr. Pickels *In both animate and inanimate form, the size of Mr. Pickels repeatedly changes, sometimes even in the same episode. S4E1 Lammy and Cuddles.png|A large inanimate Mr. Pickels. S3E13 On tray.png|A much smaller inanimate Mr. Pickels. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|A large animate Mr. Pickels. S3E17 Picklesandwich.png|Another small animate Mr. Pickels. Non-Character *The time period of the show constantly varies to complete impossibility with the different types of technology shown. *Many episodes show a beach in or extremely close to town. However, Who's to Flame? shows an overview of the town depicting it as completely land-locked. *In many episodes the characters live in different houses. *In some winter episodes there are trees with leaves. *Some characters seem to vary between being kids or adults depending on the episode. Sputnik 1 Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya.PNG|A satellite that was only in orbit in late 1957 to early 1958. Russell's iPhone.jpg|Russell with a modern smartphone/iPhone, which came out around 2007. S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png|A beach shown in or very near town. Town.png|Land-locked. life_with_mum_in_tree.jpg|Giggles lives with her mum in tree (Helping Helps) Casa_de_Giggles_y_Nutty_-_Dunce_Upon_a_Time.png|Giggles lives with Nutty in house (Dunce Upon a Time) giggles house.png|Giggles lives alone in house wich Handy and other friends build her (Home Is Where the Hurt Is ) Petunias_House(Hello_Dolly).png|Petunia´s House (Hello Dolly) Petunia´s_house_Wishy Washy.jpg|Petunia´s house (Wishy Washy) - looks similar to house in Hello Dolly but it has branch. Bare_trees_in_fall_ (Remains to be Seen).png|It´s normal that in fall trees has no leaves...(Reminds to be Seen). Leafy_trees_in_winter_really_(Tongue Twister Trouble)_xD.png|Leafy trees in winter... really? R u sure? (Tongue Twister Trouble). Leafy_trees_in_winter_really (Snow What That´s What)_xD.png|Again leaves...in winter...funny logic... (Snow What? That's What!). Leafy_trees_in_winter_really_(Stealing the Spotlight)_01_xD.png|Eh...I said NO leaves in WINTER...Very strange nature in HTF universe... (Stealing the Spotlight). Leafy_trees_in_winter_really_(Stealing the Spotlight)_02_xD.png|Looks like nature forgot about trees wih leafs this fall AGAIN...(Stealing the Spotlight). Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:JPG